Falling In Love Over The Internet
by gleecastlefan14
Summary: Quinn and Rachel fall in love with each other where they never thought they would.
1. Chapter 1

I first accepted I was gay about a year ago, when I fell in love with my best friend.

From my personal view, never fall in love with your best friend. Our relationship was a secret because I'm not out yet.

I haven't really accepted myself fully but that's why I'm looking for LGBT blogs that give advice.

I find an article and I read it, the author says "If anybody out there needs help and advice just email me."

I send her an email saying "Hi, you said if anybody needed to talk you're here, because I have nobody to talk to."

_

I don't know if I should have sent that email. What if she will judge me or something? I need a drink.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen and look at my watch, it's 1 a.m. I really shouldn't be up but I just can't sleep lately.

As I walk into the kitchen I get surprised by my mom sitting at the kitchen bench. I say "Hey mom what you doing up?"

"I just got back from the office. What are you doing up? You should be asleep you have school in morning."

"I know I just got done studying for my Spanish test tomorrow. Plus a lot has been on my mind lately."

She replies "Well Honey, don't work yourself too hard, you need to get enough rest."

I reply "I know mom I will, I'm going to grab a bottle of ginger ale and finish studying and then go to bed."

"Okay Quinnie, don't work too hard. Night, love you."

"l love you too mom. Night," I say as I lean over to kiss her on the cheek.

So I head back to my room but I'm not really studying. I hate lying to my mom, I just can't come out yet.

I get in to bed and grab my laptop, checking to see if that author wrote back and a matter of fact she did. I'm very surprised.

I read her reply, it says "Hello there, yes I'm here if you need to talk. Have you come out to anyone? Let me tell you a little bit about myself, I'm seventeen and have two gay dads."

I reply "Yes I have told my best friend who is now my ex."

It feels good to let all this out and not have to hold it in anymore. I yawn and now it is 3 a.m. We have been talking for two hours straight.

This girl is different than any girl I have got to know. There is just something that attracts her to me.

What am I saying, she will never like me in that way we are just friends.

_

I now hear my alarm going off I say to myself _shut up_. It can't already be 6 a.m. I am having to get up so damn early for Basketball practice.

I get dressed and eat breakfast. I head to school. I walk in to the halls and head to my locker.

Here comes Finn Hudson the quarterback of the Football team.

He says "Hey Quinn, I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me this weekend?"

I turn to him and reply "I would love to, but I can't, I have to go with my mom to a dinner party."

"Oh well maybe next time, see you later Quinn." I just nod.

It's the end of school so I head to Glee Club. I never wanted to join but Santana and Brittany forced me too.

I walk in and sit down with San & Brit. I fall into a deep daydream and start to think about the girl I was talking to last night who has two gay dads and is seventeen.

_It couldn't be Rachel Berry could it?_ I ask myself.

I get knocked out of my daydream by Rachel talking.

She says with a huge smile on her face "All right Glee clubbers. Some of you may not know but I started writing LGBT articles and last night I had a girl come to me for advice to how to come out. I figured I could help people with their problems since I have two gay dads."

Then the whole Glee Club jumps up and down cheering for Rachel. Inside of Glee Club we never judge her for having two dads. But when it came to outside in the halls... It's a different story.

I go home after Glee; mom must not be home yet. It kind of sucks not having a mom when you come home from school, but ever since the divorce she stays at work more.

I walk up to my room and throw off my sneakers. I'm going to write to this girl and see if it's really Rachel.

I start to type "Hello again, I wanted to see how your day was?"

Now to this point we talk on a chat room.

She replies "It was good. How about yours?"

I type a reply "It was okay. Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"Well I'm 17 have two gay dads like I've told you before, I have an obsession for Broadway and love gold stars. Tell me little bit about you."

"Well I'm 17 my mom is a single parent. Huge music fan and captain of the Basketball team at my school."

She replies "That's funny I have a friend who sound exactly like you. Your name isn't Quinn is it?"

I start to freak out. I guess this person is Rachel... I type a reply "No it's not, it's Alex." I can't believe I just lied to her, I just don't want to tell her my real name, whether this person is Rachel or not. "What's your name and what school do you go to?"

She replies "I would rather not tell you where I go to school at, sorry. Who are your favorite artists?"

"Yes I understand I don't like giving out personal info either. I like Ron Pope, Kelly Clarkson, onerepublic. Who's your favorite?"

"I like Ron Pope also the whole Wicked CD, and Barbara Streisand."

"What's your favorite song of his?"

"A Drop in the Ocean or Perfect For Me or Our Song or Heartfelt Lies. But I really like A Drop in the Ocean."

"That's awesome, that's mine too."

"Sounds like we have a lot in common. I'm sorry Alex, but I have homework I should be doing right now."

I reply "Oh sorry, you should have told me earlier. It was nice talking to you again."

She replies "Yes it was, maybe I will have a chance to talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

With that we end our conversation. But I have a perfect idea, I'm going to sing to her and show her it's really me... If it's even Rachel, it does sound like her but I need to be 100 percent sure, I don't want to make a fool out of myself... I need to do a little more research before I spill my guts out to this girl again.

_Hey guys new story here. Stay tuned, stuff has yet to get good._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to my beta FeelingGrey._**

**_Don't own glee, if I did have the crap that has happened wouldn't have happened. Just my opinion._**

**Chapter 2:**

It has been one week since I first started talking to Rachel. There is something different about her than any other girl I have ever liked.  
She has showed me that being gay is okay and that love does exist.  
I'm really happy I sent that email, best decision I have made.  
I walk downstairs and see mom at the stove. "Hey mom, what you up to?"  
"Just cooking you some bacon and eggs."  
''Awww mom thank you, you didn't have to do that, it smells amazing."  
"You're welcome Quinnie and I packed you a special lunch since you have your first big game tonight."  
I reply "I know, I'm so excited but so nervous at the same time. This is the first game since my knee blew out last season."  
My mom looks at me and replies, "You will do great don't worry too much. I will be in the crowd cheering you on."  
"Thank you mom, for everything."  
"You're welcome Quinn, anything for my baby girl."  
I say "I better get going I have practice before school so I'm going to head out."

I walk into the gym and head to the locker room. Rachel is in here too. _Okay Quinn you can do this just come down. _  
I set my gym bag down and open my locker, put my stuff in there except for my shoes.  
"Hey Rachel."  
She replies with a questioning look on her face "Hi Quinn, how are you?"  
I say "I'm good just going to practice a little since I have a game tonight."  
She replies "Oh that's right, the first big game of the season."  
" Yes, I'm very excited but a little nervous."  
She replies with a smile on her face "Quinn, if you play as good as you sing you will do amazing."  
I blush, "Thank you Rach, that means a lot. I was wondering if you would want to go to the game tonight?"  
She replies "Yes, I would love to come to your game."  
"Awesome, I will see you tonight. If you want to you can come and watch me practice."  
She replied with that gorgeous smile "I can't today I have to get to the auditorium. Thank you for inviting me to your game, never thought I would be talking to the captain of the basketball team."  
"Well you are beautiful so it's hard not talk to you. I got to go I will see you tonight, Rach."  
_This is the night I'm going to tell her it's me that she has been talking to. I can do this. I even called her Rach twice. I have it bad._  
I head to the gym and practice with the team. I've known my coach since I was five years old.  
I walk up to my coach and say "Hey Coach, I have something I need to tell you."  
He replies with puzzled look "Sure Quinn, go ahead."  
"We'll I don't know how to go about telling you this… But, I'm gay."  
He replied "I know, I have always known even before you knew it."  
I say "WOW! Thank you, Coach, for accepting me and not looking at me differently."  
"Quinn, I will love you like daughter no matter what, I will always be here for you."  
I hug him with a huge smile on my face and tears in my eyes, I whisper "Thank you so much."

We are all in the locker room coach is giving us a pep talk.  
"One, two, three. Go Titans!"  
I walk out there and walk out to the center of the court. I look up in to the crowd and there is mom and Rachel, I'm so happy she actually came.  
Half way through the game now and we are ahead.  
The team hurdles around each other. Coach says "Alright girls, we are in the last minute of the game, Quinn, I want you to pick it to the basket."  
I reply "I can do that sir."  
I have the ball in my hand; I will never get tired of this feeling of adrenaline.  
I dribble the ball, run to the three point line and look up at the clock. Twenty-three seconds left. I shoot, it's going in circle around the hoop.  
It goes in and the crowd goes wild. It feels so good to be back on the court.  
The next thing I know Rachel is running towards me. She hugs me and I could hold on to her forever.  
"You did it Quinn, you won us the game. I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you Rach, I guess you're my good luck charm. I need to talk to you so can you meet me in the auditorium?"  
She replied "Yes, I will be waiting… Take your time."  
I walk into the locker room and Casey James approaches me "Hey Quinn."  
I reply "Hey Casey, great game out there you did really good."

She replies "You too Quinn, I know why you're our team captain, I was thinking maybe we could go on date?"

I reply "I would love to go on a date with you Case, but I'm actually interested in someone right now."

She replies with a sad look on her face "Oh I'm so sorry Quinn, will you tell me who it is?"

I reply "Will you get coffee with me in the morning, I will tell you then?"

"I would love that, meet you at the Lima Bean at 7:30?"

I reply "Sounds great, I have to go shower and meet her after, so I better get going."

She replies "Alright Quinn, I'm sorry again I didn't mean to come on to you like that."

"It's fine Casey, really it's hard not to come on to me, look at me I'm hot," I say with a laugh.

She replies with a smile, "That you are Quinn, that you are, see you later."

We end our conversation and I head for the showers, twenty minutes later… I know what you're thinking twenty minutes in the shower… What can I say I like to shower; I get dressed and head for the auditorium.

I get to the auditorium doors and wipe my hands off on my jeans, _gosh Quinn calm down it's just Rachel_. I walk in and there she is sitting on the piano bench, beautiful as ever.

"Hey Rachel."

She replies "Hello Quinn, you're looking nice tonight."

I reply "Only for you." _Did I just flirt with her?_

She replies "Awww that's sweet of you, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was going to ask if you would want to do a duet with me in Glee Club?"

''I would love to do a duet with you Quinn, what song did you have in mind?"

I reply "I was thinking 'Run to You' by Lady Antebellum."

She replies "That's a great choice. I would like to come over tomorrow to start rehearsing?"

"Yes that sounds fantastic. Rachel, I wanted to thank you for coming to my game tonight, it means so much to me."

"No need to thank me Quinn, it was my pleasure and I hope you would want me to come to your others because you know I'm your good luck charm."

I reply "That you are Rach, I was wondering if you would like to go grab dinner with me?"

"You seriously want to have dinner with me out in public?"

I reply "Umm yes why wouldn't I?"

She replies "Quinn, you are the captain of the basketball team and I'm just the biggest school geek."

"Rachel, I don't care what anybody says you're my friend and I will not let anyone hurt you or slushie you because I care about you. Tomorrow I'm going to inform the basketball team that we are friends now and if they see anything happening to come to me and tell me."

She replies with tears in her eyes "That was the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me, am I really your friend?"

I reply "Yes Rachel, you are my friend, always will be. I care, Rachel. I really do."

She replies "Thank you Quinn, so much for being a great friend, I know we haven't always had the best of friendships, I hope it can get better."

"Me too, how about we grab that dinner now?"

She replies "Sounds great."

I reply "Is pizza okay? We can go back to my house and hangout."

"Sounds amazing, I'll meet you there."

I reply "Can't wait." I kiss her on the cheek and see her blush. _God that smile is breathtaking._

…..

I order a vegan pizza; I must really have it bad if I'm eating vegan food. I walk in to the kitchen to find my mom baking cookies. She hasn't baked cookies since my dad left.

I say "What you doing mom?"

She replies "Oh hi Quinn, just baking some cookies."

I reply "That's awesome. But what's up? You don't bake unless you're really happy."

She replies "I met someone."

I reply "Okay you're telling me about this someone later, but right now I'm having Rachel over. That's alright right?"

She replies "Yes that's fine have fun."

Just as we finish our conversation there was knock at the door. I walk over and open up the door. There stands Rachel stunning as ever.

I say "Hey Rachel, come in, we can just go to my room. My mom's in the kitchen baking and I have no clue why."

She replies "Why are you surprised she's baking?"

I reply "Because she hasn't baked since my dad left and she told me she's met someone."

"Well Quinn you should be happy for your mom."

I reply "I hate it when you're right." We both laugh.

She replies "So Quinn, do you want to start rehearsing for our duet?"

I reply "Yes if that's fine with you then it's fine with me."

"It's totally fine with me, I'm very surprised you want to sing with me."

"Well Rachel, you are a very pretty girl and I would be crazy if I didn't sing with the most amazing singer in all of Ohio."

She replies "Thank you Quinn, that's really sweet of you to say, oh thank you for getting a vegan pizza, you didn't have to do that."

"I wasn't going to make you eat meat."

So we eat and stay in conversation about school, basketball, and Glee Club.

She says "I better be get going, I'm sure my dads are wondering where I am."

I reply "Okay, thank you so much for coming over, I had a great time."

"Me too Quinn, we should definitely do it again."

I reply "Yes we should."

We hug and I walk her to her car like the gentlewoman I am.

She says before she gets in "I really like… Like being friends with you, Quinn."

I reply "Yeah me too Rachel, you really are an amazing girl I hope you know that."

She replies with a wide smile on her face "You aren't too bad yourself, Quinn. I better get going, have a good night."

"I will and you too Rach. Thank you for coming over and hanging out, oh and see you tomorrow after school."

She replies "Yes you will."

I go back up to my room and just lay their wishing I could tell Rachel I'm the one she's talking to and that I like her more than a friend. Maybe in the next couple of weeks I will get brave enough. _Yeah right_. I go to sleep with a smile on my face that I haven't had since my breakup last year.


End file.
